ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Life of Pets 2
The Secret Life of Pets 2 is an upcoming 2019 3D computer-animated action/adventure/comedy film created by Illumination Entertainment. It is slated for release on June 7, 2019. Plot A new threat has entered New York (Lord Shepherd) and he plans and chemicalizing and wiping out all the Jack Russel Terriers and also captured Gidget and took her to Shepherd's lair to Oswego. So Max, Duke, and the gang go on a journey to Oswego to go fight him off and save Gidget while connecting and with new characters like Chilly, Petunia, Shelia, Ava, Rick, RoboDog, And Snowball's family and friends, but not only do they all discover that Lord Shepherd and Snako has a greater army than they expected but Lord Shepherd know every single detail of Max. Even Max communicating with his pals when Katie is gone, plus Lord Shepherd signed a contract that changed New York from a happy bright sky and kindness to A dark black and red sky controlled By Lord Shepherd, Snako and their Henchmen of snakes and grizzly bears were all the criminals and evil pets reside, and Lord Shepherd and Snako also zombitized their owners and everyone and every pet else in New York, So Max, Duke, and all of their friends have to save not only Gidget but also New York from redemption happening or else, and Max has a weakness of Lord Shepherd's Snake Symbol plus dog hatter is controlling his mind along the way, plus not only is Max is caring more about Duke, Chloe, Mel, Gidget, Buddy, and others, not only is Max learning more as a pet he also is learning more in his technique, and some flashbacks/backstories of Max and Lord Shepherd in Hand Drawn/Computer Animation Show What They Are. Cast *Patton Oswalt as Max *Eric Stonestreet as Duke *Harrison Ford as Lord Shepherd (The Main Villain/German Shepherd) *Pete Holmes *Nick Kroll as Snako (The Secondary Villain/Black Mamba) *Ellie Kemper as Katie *Tiffany Haddish as Daisy *Bobby Moynihan as Mel *Albert Brooks as Tiberius *Lake Bell as Chloe *Dana Carvey as Pops (Only For The First Couple of Minutes Before Lord Shepherd Killed Him) *Hannibal Buress as Buddy *Jenny Slate as Gidget - Max's Love Interest *Chris Renaud as Norman *Kevin Hart as Snowball/ Captain snowball *Tara Strong as Sweetpea Soundtrack/Music #Star By Day andStar Bright (song)By Night by Micheal Giacchino #Lord Shepherd by Micheal Giacchino #The Lair by Micheal Giacchino #Proud by Micheal Giacchino #Weaker by Micheal Giacchino #An unexpected arrival by Micheal Giacchino #Captain snowball strikes by Micheal Giacchino #The Death of Pops by Micheal Giacchino #Pops's Funeral by Micheal Giacchino #The Date by Micheal Giacchino #Gidget Stolen by Micheal Giacchino #Emotion by Micheal Giacchino #The Low Tech Room Meeting by Micheal Giacchino #The Plan by Micheal Giacchino #The Adventure by Micheal Giacchino #Dire the Sea Docks by Micheal Giacchino #The Change of New York by Micheal Giacchino #The Mind Craze by Micheal Giacchino #The Town of Oswego by Micheal Giacchino #Stealthy by Micheal Giacchino #The Farm by Micheal Giacchino #The Help From a New Friend by Micheal Giacchino #The Greetings by Micheal Giacchino #Max saves Petunia's Child by Micheal Giacchino #The Lab by Micheal Giacchino #The Results by Micheal Giacchino #Investigated by Micheal Giacchino #The Big Fight by Micheal Giacchino #The Captured Plan by Micheal Giacchino #The Boston Tower by Micheal Giacchino #Max Meets Lord Shepherd by Micheal Giacchino #The Tower Fight by Micheal Giacchino #The Boston Tower Demolished by Micheal Giacchino #Snako Zombitizes New York by Micheal Giacchino #Max on His Own by Micheal Giacchino #Snowball's Plan to Take Down Max by Micheal Giacchino #The Others Meet Snowball and his Family by Micheal Giacchino #The Cave Tomb by Micheal Giacchino #Max finds Chilly, Ava, and Petunia by Micheal Giacchino #The Discovery by Micheal Giacchino #Max's Backstory (1) by Micheal Giacchino #Duke, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Tiberius, and Norman finds Lord Shepherd and Snako's Lair by Micheal Giacchino #Max Goes to Shepherd's Lair by Micheal Giacchino #Lord Shepherd's Backstory by Micheal Giacchino #Max Tries to Free Gidget by Micheal Giacchino #Combat Time by Micheal Giacchino #Lord Shepherd's Smoke Gas by Micheal Giacchino #Max Escapes the Smoke by Micheal Giacchino #Max Meets Snowball and His Family by Micheal Giacchino #Snowball Tries to Get His Revenge on Max by Micheal Giacchino #Max's Backstory (2) by Micheal Giacchino #Max Teams Up With Snowball by Micheal Giacchino #Chilly, Petunia, Shelia, Ava Rick, and RoboDog help Max by Micheal Giacchino #Lord Shepherd's Boat by Micheal Giacchino #The Final Battle by Micheal Giacchino #Lord Shepherd's Death/Max Saves Gidget, Duke and the Others by Micheal Giacchino #Snako's Decision by Micheal Giacchino #New York Turns Back to Normal by Micheal Giacchino #Max and His Friends are Praised by Everyone by Micheal Giacchino #The Staff Roll/End Credits Micheal Giacchino #Snako's Life in Prison by Micheal Giacchino Production Home media It will be released on Blu-ray Tape and DVD on December 2019 Rating Ratingpgstorksmovie.png References External links Category:2019 films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Non-Fanon Category:2019 Films Category:2019